1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to a winding conveying unit for an electrode plate of a rechargeable battery for an electric vehicle which can manufacture electric rolls by conveying and winding an electrode from the electric rolls without breakage when the electrode rolls are manufactured by using electrode rolls in which an electrode is configured in a direction to fill the electrode rolls in a box at a high integration in a manufacturing process of a rechargeable battery for an electric vehicle that is configured by stacking electrode rolls in a sealed (cylindrical or angular) box.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a lithium ion rechargeable battery has recently begun to be commercially available since it is difficult to solve a stability problem because lithium has too large reactivity. The lithium ion rechargeable battery has many advantages compared with other types of rechargeable batteries.
First, the weight of the lithium metal is smaller than any other metals, and thus the lithium metal has a significantly large energy density. Second, the lithium metal has a large electromotive force. Third, the lithium metal has no memory effect. Accordingly, the lithium ion rechargeable battery can be discharged even when the lithium ion rechargeable battery is not completely discharged. Herein, the memory effect indicates a property that a rechargeable battery needs to be completely discharged to charge the rechargeable battery. Fourth, a power loss caused by self-discharge is very small.
This lithium ion rechargeable battery can be quickly charged by using an intercalation reaction of lithium ions in which a charging reaction of a negative electrode is relatively quickly performed, and can serve as a high-voltage battery with stability in using lithium ions. Accordingly, the lithium ion rechargeable battery has mainly been used in a portable electronic device such as a mobile phone or a laptop computer, and has recently been employed in a battery for an electric vehicle, since the lithium ion rechargeable battery has a large charging capacity and can be reduced in size.
The lithium ion rechargeable battery is completed by forming a cathode and an anode by coating a metal foil (Al foil or Cu foil) with an active material therefor, by forming a jelly roll by inserting a separator between the two electrodes and winding them, by inserting the formed jelly roll into a cylindrical or angular metal vessel, and by filling and sealing an electrolyte is filled and sealed.
Herein, the jelly roll (electrode roll) is completed by winding an anode electrode plate, a separator on the anode electrode plate, and a cathode electrode plate the separator and surrounding the cathode as the uppermost part on the anode with the separator therebetween such that the separator is positioned on the surface, and finally processing the separator.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of a jelly roll, and FIG. 2 illustrates a completely manufactured shape.
As shown in FIG. 1, in an electrode plate 10, an electrode is formed such that electrode plates of a cathode and an anode are externally exposed to one end thereof. Then, as shown in FIG. 2, electrode plate 10 includes electrode 11 which is wound such that a positive polarity (+) and a negative polarity (−) are formed, thereby completing a jelly roll.
An angular battery for an electric vehicle needs to be manufactured in small size and light weight to have most efficient performance in consideration of fuel efficiency and its run time, and the electrode plate is required to be filled inside in as high integration as possible.
Accordingly, to fill more electrode plates in a space having the same size, when a plate area is increased, the capacity is also proportionally increased. In view of this, an electrode plate roll has been commercially available to increase an area of the electrode plate in proportion to an electrode space formed at one side by removing a portion of electrodes to be arranged in the same direction to form positive and negative polarities at the other end thereof.
FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 illustrate an example of an electrode roll for an angular battery for a new electric vehicle which increases a volume ratio.
As shown in FIG. 3, in an electrode plate 20, electrodes 21 are formed by partially removing the electrode part. Then, as shown in FIG. 4, the battery roll is wound such that a positive polarity (+) and a negative polarity (−) are formed in the same direction.
As shown in FIG. 4, the electrode 21 is formed according to the interval of the electrodes 21 such that the positive polarity (+) and the negative polarity (−) are provided in the same positions to be stacked.
As the battery roll is manufactured in this way, the electrode portion of one end of the conventional battery roll can be formed as the electrode plate, thereby increasing the capacity is proportionally increased. Accordingly, a battery roll providing more capacity can be stacked in the same space (angular battery), thereby increasing an entire battery capacity.
However, in the case where the same electrode plate as illustrated in FIG. 3 is conveyed and wound by using a conveying roller in the conventional winding device, when passing through the conveying roller, the electrode part is wound and moved upwardly, causing breakage (being torn). As a result, an error is generated in a winding operation of the battery roll, and thus a production rate may deteriorate and an error may be generated.
The present invention relates to a conveying unit for an electrode plate in a device for winding a battery roll including an electrode plate in which an electrode part is partially removed and a positive polarity and a negative polarity are formed at one end thereof in the same direction.